


Xros Heart Gets Some Pussy

by brucewaynefan



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Unconscious Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynefan/pseuds/brucewaynefan
Summary: Taiki learns a shocking secret about Bastemon's frequent sleeping. WARNING: Contains insane amounts of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Taiki was glad to be back in the Shinobi Zone. He had barely gotten any rest since DarkKnightmon had made his entrance, and he needed to lie back and regain his strength in case Blastmon tried to attack again. Having finished a can of DigiNoir, he laid his head back on one of the pillows laid out in the hut the Monitamons so generously provided for him and his team.

 _It's great that we were able to find a place for the Disc Zone Digimon to rest. But now I need to find a way to fix their home. But without the Code Crown..._ Taiki was having trouble coming up with a solution to his current fix. As Kiriha had taken the Code Crown from Mercuremon, he was the only one who could do anything with the Disc Zone. Taiki knew he couldn't turn his back on Seahomon, Lunamon and the others, but it would have to wait until he saw Kiriha again.

As he began to close his eyes and try to get some sleep, he heard a voice resonate from his Xros Loader. "Taiki!" Taiki sat up instantly and took out his Xros Loader. "Taiki! I've discovered something....interesting..." It was the voice of Wisemon, the Digimon who promised Taiki he would be studying him and his team ever since he joined Xros Heart.

"What is it, Wisemon?" Taiki wondered what Wisemon had discovered, having only the Digimon inside his Xros Loader to work with. His curiosity grew as he heard what sounded like a cat's purring, followed by Wisemon letting out a short moan.

Wisemon continued. "Taiki, you are aware that Bastemon sleeps for two thirds of every day, correct?"

Taiki was indeed aware. Bastemon, outside of providing a couple of DigiMemories recently, had been largely useless since she had joined back in the Lake Zone. Knightmon had explained it was simply necessary for her species, and Taiki just assumed it was because of her catlike attributes. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I think I may have discovered exactly _why_ she is always so tired out." He let out another short moan, this one louder than the last.

Taiki's eyebrow rose a bit. "Wisemon, what are those sounds?"

There was a short pause before Wisemon spoke up again. "Do not be alarmed at this Taiki. It will all make sense once I finish my explanation. Bastemon is...currently giving me oral pleasure..."

Taiki's eyes widened. Indeed, inside the Xros Loader, Bastemon was on her knees, her head positioned over Wisemon's crotch. Her lips were wrapped around Wisemon's pitch black member, which was already coated in her saliva and a bit of precum. She took her head off for a second and looked deep into Wisemon's eyes and let out another deep purr, making the fluorescent yellow head of Wisemon's cock visible.

Bastemon grinned. "Am I making you happy?"

Wisemon blushed deeply at her words and nodded. "Yes, ver-very happy!" He stumbled over his own words as Bastemon went back to sucking on his rod. He was a bit embarrassed, seeing as all of the other Xros Loader Digimon were watching. But a number of them had already had their turns and those that weren't tired out from Bastemon's favors were pleasuring themselves to the view. Even ChibiKamemon was stroking his small green penis.

Taiki spoke up again. "She's _what?!_ " Wisemon's eyes opened wide in surprise as he remembered what he was explaining.

"I apologize, I was lost in this unique experience." Wisemon paused and picked up a small notebook he had been keeping since he entered the Xros Loader. "Since I joined you on your travels, I have been studying each of your team members closely. While there is nothing out of the ordinary with most of them. I find Bastemon to be quite interesting.

"As I have become accustomed to her habits, Knightmon has given me insight into her past. Bastemon suffers from something you humans refer to as _nymphomania_."

Taiki blushed as Wisemon spoke the work. _Nymphomania? Well, that explains the frequent naps. But wait-_ Taiki brought the Xros Loader closer to him. "If she's a... _nympho_ , then why have I never seen her get, well, excited before?" Taiki thought back to when he first met Bastemon. She had been barely awake when he arrived at Bastia Castle. Not long afterward he had passed out for most of the next day, and following that he had been with his friends battling Lilithmon. Once she had joined, she had barely ever left the Xros Loader, excluding the battle with Mugendramon in Sand Zone and the struggle with Arkadimon in Digital Space.

Wisemon chuckled softly as he thought over Taiki's query. "You've simply been fortunate enough to miss out on each of her 'episodes'." He flipped through the notebook. "Knightmon has informed me that Bastemon frequently had mass orgies with her servants in the Lake Zone. Knightmon himself seems to be quite proficient in servicing the princess. The PawnChessmons have also found a very clever use of their spears in their experiments with her."

Taiki felt his own penis harden inside his shorts at the thought of Bastemon being pleasured by a horde of ToyAgumon and Pandamon. "So, I assume that was why she was sleeping when we first reached the Lake Zone?"

Wisemon shook his head. "Actually, I was told that shortly before your arrival, another human arrived at the castle. He was tall and blond, and apparently had quite a thick phallus. Bastemon had been experimenting with him for a good three hours before she finally passed out."

"Kiriha?!" Taiki's eyes widened as he realized what Kiriha had meant when he told him "Because of that strange princess, I've been thrown off pace." Now that Taiki thought about it, Kiriha seemed to be lacking in energy for a little while before the battle with IceDevimon's troops.

Taiki lied back again against the hut's wall. "Well that explains why she was so tired when I first met her. But what about when we were leaving, and during the Sand Zone?"

Wisemon paused to look through the notebook again. As he searched his journal, he let out a long moan as he reached his climax. His member shot out a few bursts of cum into Bastemon's mouth. She mewed with pleasure as she licked up the juices, than stood up. She quickly pushed her leopard skin pants to the floor, revealing her sexy feminine legs and soaked pussy. She gripped Wisemon's member and lowered herself onto his lap, penetrating herself with his rod.

Wisemon tried to focus as he reached the right page. "As for the Sand Zone, I've been told by numerous Digimon that there was a time when you reloaded all of your Digimon. I don't think I have to explain how easy it is to get a good fuck when there are so many male Digimon around. It's pretty much a 'sausagefest' without Bastemon around."

Taiki thought back to the battle with Mugendramon. As Baalmon was being healed, he had indeed reloaded all of his team members. Bastemon had been quite energetic at the time. However, he realized she had been very tired after the battle. His eyes (and penis) grew as he realized that she had likely been having a Xros Heart orgy right behind his back as he was watching X4k and Beelzebumon kick some Bagra Army ass.

"Oh... I see what you're getting at."

Wisemon blushed as he realized Taiki had reached the same conclusion he had. Bastemon was currently thrusting herself up and down on the scholar's cock, causing both to let out soft noises conveying their state of pleasure to Taiki.

Wisemon closed the book. "That's about it though, I'm afraid. Knightmon was unable to tell me anything about the night you spent in the Lake Zone. Where exactly were you at the time."

Taiki remembered clearly where he had been. "I guess I passed out after we beat IceDevimon. By the time I woke up, it was late at night, and I had to rush off to save Akari from Lilithmon. Oh, Bastemon was asleep at the side of the bed."

Wisemon thought about it for a second, then his eyes grew wide. "Taiki. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you awoke?"

Taiki thought for a second. "Not really. Well, my fly was down, and there was some cum on my dick..." Taiki blushed furiously as it hit him. "Shit! I just assumed I had a wet dream!" His shorts could barely hold back his member now as it reached its full size, fighting to break free from the fabric.

Wisemon closed his eyes. "Yes, it appears that you too have been used by Bastemon to satisfy her libido." He groaned again as Bastemon began to speed up her thrusts. Her juices were seeping out and coating Wisemon's penis and balls.

Taiki felt incredibly embarrassed as he heard the sounds from his Xros Loader grow louder. He couldn't stand it anymore. He put the Xros Loader on the floor and undid the button on his shorts, letting his boner break free. He gripped it in his left hand and began to stroke it furiously. "Wisemon. Could you please ask Bastemon to describe what happened that night?"

Before Wisemon could say anything, Bastemon spoke up. "Oh Taiki-sama, it was wonderful. When I awoke from my afternoon nap, I found you sleeping so peacefully in the castle guestroom. Once we were alone, I realized I just couldn't let the opportunity escape me."

Taiki sped up as he heard Bastemon's words. He imagined what it was like to have Bastemon touch his member. "What exactly did you do, Bastemon?"

Bastemon continued to purr in pleasure. "I was feeling so wet. I just had to see what your penis looked like. I undid your shorts and saw your cute little soldier. It looked delicious, so I just had to taste it." She licked her lips as she continued to reminisce. "I jerked it until it was rock hard and then I licked it all over. I wish I had gotten to savor it longer, but you shot your warm juices into my mouth after only two minutes."

Taiki blushed harder as he realized how little stamina he had. He felt precum leak out of his dick and coat his glove. "The-then what?"

Bastemon continued to mew in delight. "My pussy was aching for relief. I just had to feel you inside me." She thrusted harder and harder onto Wisemon's cock. "Your penis was rock hard again within seconds, and I could barely contain myself as I felt it enter me. My walls tightened around you and I felt so warm as I held my body close to you. There aren't words beautiful enough to describe the feeling when you blew your load inside me."

Bastemon let out a long mew as she hit her climax. Her juices escaped her and soaked Wisemon's robe as he too felt his orgasm approach.

"Oh! I'm cumming!" Wisemon shot another load of his hot jizz inside the catgirl, heating her body up again. She purred one final time before falling forward onto Wisemon's chest and passing out.

Taiki groaned loudly as he came. A few spurts of semen shot out of his dick as he fell back against the pillow. His dick shrank back down and he breathed heavily. He looked back down at the Xros Loader. "Um, Wisemon. Thanks for the info."

Wisemon blushed. "Of course, Taiki. Thank you for allowing me to study you further."

Taiki was confused by Wisemon's words, but decided not to pursue an explanation. He curled up into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

Wisemon finished writing down his observations in the notebook. "Lab animal reaches orgasm after three minutes. Stamina appears to have increased since last ejaculation. Further studies must be performed to verify information."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finish him off, Shoutmon X4B!!" Taiki cheered on the combined form of his soldiers as he kicked Blastmon repeatedly in the face. The young general knew that defeating a Head Officer would be a major win for Xros Heart, as the Bagra Army was currently in the lead with over half the total amount of Code Crowns.

Though he was tired from the "quality time" he had spent with Wisemon and Bastemon the previous night, he knew he had to focus on the battle just as much as Shoutmon did. Suddenly, his concentration was broken by the sound of a Digimon being reloaded from his Xros Loader.

Wisemon's voice echoed from the device. "I'm sorry, Taiki! I just couldn't continue to hold her off!" Taiki was confused by the outburst for a second before looking down to find Bastemon kneeling at his feet. His eyes widened as he realized something was very different about her. Where there was usually a thin red bra-like object, Taiki could clearly see Bastemon's bare breasts. Her nipples had grown large and perky.

The catgirl's top half was far from the most astonishing imagery though, as Taiki's eyes moved lower to observe that Bastemon was also without her usual leopardskin pants. Instead, the 13-year old was presented with an unhindered view of the wet, hairless slit nestled between the feline's sexy tanned legs.

The view was so extraordinary that Taiki failed to notice Akari's palm as it flew into his cheek. The slap knocked him to the ground as the human girl moved to block Bastemon from everyone's view. "Taiki!" Akari shrieked at him. "Close your mouth and keep it in your pants!" The gogglehead snapped back to reality as he realized his boner was pressing against his shorts. He quickly moved to cover his hard on, despite Akari having already gotten a good look at the bulge.

Akari rolled her eyes. "Learn to look away!" She turned to the neko princess. "Bastemon, where are your clothes?!" She looked around for something to cover the girl with, but the area was very sparse. Bastemon purred softly and smiled at her. "I took them off, silly. I feel far too hot to keep my body restrained by them." She slowly stood up and put her hands on Akari's shoulders. "Don't you want to feel free?"

The cat girl bent down a bit and kissed the young girl. Akari froze as she realized Bastemon's tongue was entering her mouth. At the same time, her utter shock prevented her from reacting as Bastemon undid her overall strap, causing the denim article to drop to her feet, revealing a cute pair of pink panties. Bastemon purred again. "Nyaa. Now there's a good start." She moved her paw down between Akari's legs and began to rub her middle claw against the girl's slit. Akari began to moan into the neko's mouth as she felt herself moisten at the new sensation.

Lost in her increasing arousal, Akari was helpless to refuse Bastemon's advances. The sexy Digimon used her free paw to liberate the preteen from her shirt, letting the cool Shinobi Zone air caress her small but perky tits. Slowly, the feline removed her mouth from Akari's and lowered her head to the girl's chest. Before Akari could object, Bastemon had her lips wrapped around the redhead's left nipple. She moaned in delight as her body continued to heat up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Zenjirou screamed in surprise as his eyes rested on the erotic sight. Having been focused on moving the Disc Zone Digimon out of harm's way, the kendo prodigy had missed the sexy goings-ons until now. He held his head in shock as his face twisted into exaggerated expressions of surprise. "KUDOU TAIKI! You have to do something!"

Jolted back to reality for a second by the outburst, Taiki rose up from his sitting position. "Yeah. I should do something!" Zenjirou's momentary look of accomplishment quickly disappeared as he realized what Taiki was talking about. The general unzipped his pants, allowing his fully erect member to get some air. He walked slowly up to Akari and grasped the sides of her panties. Within a second, the girl was completely naked, and Taiki embraced her from behind.

Akari's eyes widened as she felt Taiki's hands on her breasts. "Taiki..." She gasped as she felt a new sensation down below. She tilted her head to see Taiki's penis slide in between her legs.

"I can't turn my back on you, Akari." Taiki smiled as he thrust back and forth, his dick rubbing up against Akari's moist snatch. She continued to moan in pleasure as her juices mixed with Taiki's pre.

Bastemon moved her face away from the girl's breast and kneeled down, bringing Taiki's sausage to her face. She let out a long purr. "Nyaa. Taiki-sama's penis looks tasty!" She began to lick the stiffened rod as it moved back and forth against Akari's slit. It wasn't long before the catgirl's lips enveloped it and Taiki moaned as his head was massaged by her tongue.

By now Zenjirou was in deep despair. "Why must I be so entranced by these lustful acts when I should only have eyes for my darling Nene?!" His ears perked up as Bastemon let out another purr.

"Nyaa... If only there was someone who could pleasure me down here..." The catgirl waved her ass around, motioning to her wet pussy. In a split second, Zenjirou was stark naked and rushing toward the steadily growing orgy. He grasped the neko's ass tightly and thrust his pork sword deep inside her. The master swordsman's exaggerated groans filled the air as he steadily humped Bastemon's backside.

"I'm sorry Nene-san, but this is too fucking awesome to pass up!" Zenjirou held up a V symbol with his left hand as he sped up his thrusts.

Each member of the foursome continued their lustful noises as they felt their individual orgasms approaching. It wasn't long before Zenjirou blew his load inside Bastemon. He fell backwards shortly afterwards and almost immediately went to sleep, his softening member coated in a mixture of liquids. Not yet satisfied, Bastemon pushed two claws into her soaked cunt and fingered herself vigorously.

Not long afterwards, Taiki let out a final groan as he shot his spunk into the catgirl's mouth. The friction against Akari's pussy set off her own climax, and she shuddered in ecstasy as a wave of heat traveled through her naked body. Bastemon lapped up their combined juices as she attempted to finish herself off.

Exhausted from the ordeal, Akari began to fall backwards, but Taiki caught her in his arms. He gently placed her on the ground and lied next to her. "I can't turn my back on you, Akari."

By now, Bastemon's moans and wails had begun to resonate throughout the Zone, echoing her lust for attention. "Nyaa! Shoutmon-sama, please finish me!!"

Having been very preoccupied with the battle everyone else had forgotten about, X4B blushed deeply as he heard the catgirl's request. "Uh, I'm not too sure how that would work, seeing as Beelzebumon is currently my crotch..." Shoutmon's body broke up into its various component Digimon as they charged toward Bastemon, all eager to get off.

Having been left in the ruins of cottages and broken monitors, Blastmon sighed and started to leave. "Why must everyone ignore the great Blastmon-chan!? Soon, all will know who is truly the most sexy of all!"


End file.
